creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Psychiatrie
Unsere Welt ist voll von bösen Menschen, das ist kein Geheimnis mehr. Doch ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass in jeder grausamen Person auch etwas Gutes ist, genauso wie in jedem guten Menschen ein Stück Bosheit existiert. Wer kennt es nicht? Dieses schöne, geborgene Gefühl, wenn man in ein gemütliches Gasthaus geht, sich an den Tresen setzt und dann ein kühles Bier bestellt. Noch schöner ist es, wenn man sich das in Filmen ansieht oder in Rollenspielen. Das Gasthaus zum tänzelnden Pony aus dem Herrn der Ringe oder jede beliebige Bar aus Games, die im Mittelalter spielen. Nach einer langen, schweren Reise legt man eine bequeme Rast ein, mit warmer, köstlicher Mahlzeit. Ein saftiges Stück Rindersteak, mit Kartoffelgratin und dunkler Rahmsauce – das ist die Bestellung. Am besten mit anschließender Übernachtung in einem Zimmer, wo man zudem in aller Ruhe nach draußen auf die Sterne blicken kann und sich allerlei Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen lässt. Fehlt nur noch Irish-Folk, schon ist alles perfekt. Nun, vielleicht geht es nur mir so mit diesem Fable, aber man kann nicht bestreiten, dass es dieses gewisse Etwas hat. Mir sagte es jedenfalls so sehr zu, dass ich mir schon früh überlegt habe, mal die Rolle der Kellnerin oder der Barkeeperin zu übernehmen. Hier begegnet man vielen verschiedenen Menschen, mal sind es freundliche Reisende, unzählige Betrunkene oder auch einfach nur sehr seltsame Menschen. Schnell habe ich also angefangen, in diesem kleinen Gasthaus zu arbeiten, natürlich nicht hauptberuflich, aber um eben während des Studiums über die Runden zu kommen. Viele behaupten ja, dass die Schule die schönste Zeit war, dabei lassen einem Studium und Arbeit viel mehr Freiheit, man hat genug Möglichkeiten, seinen Platz in der Welt zu finden. Außerdem verdient man Geld und davon träumt man doch schon seit man denken kann. Anfangs hatte ich wenig Lust darauf, jeden Abend irgendwelche volltrunkenen Idioten zu bedienen, doch hinter dem Job steckt wirklich mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Ganz einfach aus dem Grund, dass man unter Menschen kommt und fast jeden Tag etwas Neues erlebt. Zumindest passiert es mir. In etwa einer halben Stunde habe ich Feierabend, ab diesem Moment beginnen auch die interessantesten Gespräche, obwohl es relativ leer ist. Die meisten Leute befinden sich schon auf ihren Zimmern in der Pension. Es befinden sich nur noch vier Gäste hier, zwei davon sitzen zusammen. Die letzten Bestellungen noch wegbringen, dann geht es nach Hause. Immer, wenn die Inhaber bereits außer Haus sind und ich die restlichen Kleinigkeiten aufräumen muss, werde ich etwas... sagen wir „großzügiger“ zu den Gästen. Einige sind recht undankbar oder bereits zu betrunken. Aber das sind schon fast die einzigen Schattenseiten. Ich nehme einen sauberen Krug und zapfe ein frisches Bier, danach nehme ich das Steak und mache ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Tisch, an dem ein etwas jüngerer Mann sitzt und gedankenverloren auf sein leeres Glas starrt. „Hier, das Bier geht aufs Haus“, sage ich mit netter, liebevoller Stimme und stelle ihm den Krug anstelle des leeren Glases hin. Der Mann lächelt: „Ouh, wirklich? Vielen Dank.“ Dann gönnt er sich einen großen Schluck und redet weiter: „Na Hübsche, wann hast du Feierabend? Du könntest mit mir aufs Zimmer kommen.“ Oh Gott, bitte nicht. „In ungefähr 20 Minuten. Und das Bier kostet 1,50€!“ Er fängt kopfschüttelnd an zu lachen, wie man es von den Arbeitern kennt. Ja, an solch simplen Merkmalen lässt sich viel über den Menschen herausfinden, den man gerade bedient. Wahrscheinlich ist dieser hier jemand, der jeden Abend Bier trinkt und mit jeder Frau zu flirten beginnt, die ihm über den Weg läuft. Und fast immer Absagen bekommt. Dennoch kann ich es nicht lassen, nachzufragen: „Sind Sie ein Bauarbeiter? Also, ein Handwerker?“ Überrascht nickt er. Besser ist es, wenn ich nicht weiter darauf eingehe: „Ich muss eben die restlichen Gäste bedienen. Gute Nacht.“ Mit einem Lächeln mache ich mich davon, wie erwartet starrt er mir nur hinterher, womöglich direkt auf das Hinterteil. Ein gutes Gefühl, jemandem etwas zu zeigen, was er niemals haben kann. Gut, vielleicht war das nicht meine beste Wortwahl, aber nach einer zwölf-Stunden-Schicht sollte man wirklich nicht zu viel erwarten. Schnell husche ich rüber zu dem Pärchen am nächsten Tisch. Mitte 30, schätze ich. Leider ist es immer ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn man eine Konversation unterbrechen muss, aber das bringt der Beruf nun mal mit sich. „Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?“ Der Mann schüttelt lediglich den Kopf, während die Frau, wie es sich gehört, dankbar ablehnt. Zugegeben, es ist immer wieder eine kleine Qual, wenn ich die ganzen Pärchen auf meiner Arbeit ansehen muss. Zwei Menschen, die sich gefunden haben und glücklich werden. Gerne würde ich auch mal einen Freund finden um mich zu verlieben. Jeden Abend liege ich alleine in meinem Bett und denke an die etlichen Personen, die in dem Moment wohl beieinander sind. Vor allem meine Freunde, die gerade fast alle in einer Beziehung stecken. Jetzt bin ich 24 Jahre alt und single, denke immer an die Zeit zurück, in der ich mir meinen Traummann vorgestellt habe, die perfekte Hochzeit. Ich war sogar mal in einer recht langen Beziehung, habe dann jedoch meinen Ex-Freund verlassen müssen, da ich einen Studienplatz bekommen habe, der eine große Entfernung zu seinem Zuhause hat. Nach der lauten Trennung hat er begonnen, mir zu drohen. Er fragte mich andauernd, wie ich ihm dies nach jahrelanger Beziehung antun könnte. Oh man, ich sollte nicht zu viel darüber reden. Mein Feierabend rückt immer näher, dann wartet ein schönes, warmes Bett auf mich. Ich stelle mich wieder hinter den Tresen und wische das letzte, dreckige Geschirr ab. Von hier aus kann ich mich auch gleich mit dem letzten Kunden unterhalten, der bereits den einen oder anderen Scotch getrunken hat. Ein älterer Kerl, der schon ziemlich fertig aussieht. Mit seinen Armen stützt er sich ab und hält seine Hände an den Kopf, sodass man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen kann. Kopfschmerzen durch den vielen Alkohol? „'Ehm, Sir?“, frage ich vorsichtig und neige dazu, ihm mit meiner Hand sanft an die Schulter zu fassen, „ist bei Ihnen alles okay?“ Seine Antwort besteht aus einem einfachen Schnauben. „Darf ich Sie fragen, was bei Ihnen passiert ist?“, hake ich weiter nach. Er lässt sein Gesicht nicht sehen. „''Wenn Du es unbedingt wissen willst... Deine Barmherzigkeit ist verachtenswert“, murmelt er unverständlich und gedankenverloren vor sich hin, „tja, da bleibt einem nur der Alkohol als einziger Freund, nich'? Wie oft säufst du dir am Ende des Tages den Schädel weg?“'' Empört und mit offenem Mund starre ich auf ihn drein, bis ich mich verwirrt umschaue. Eine Antwort fällt mir nicht ein, doch leider gibt es auch solche Leute hier. Er redet abwesend weiter: „Lass es gut sein, Du musst nichts sagen... Ich kann mir schon denken, dass Dir keine Entgegnung einfällt.“ Was soll das bitte bedeuten? Ach, es bringt nichts, sich darüber aufzuregen. Ich stelle das letzte Glas an seinen Platz und rufe nervös zu meiner Kollegin: „Ich gehe dann nach Hause, machst du den Rest?“ „'Klar, kein Problem! Machs gut“, gibt sie aus der Küche zurück. Schnell binde ich meine Schürze ab und mache mich hastig auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Ein schönes Lokal, viel kam bei den Gästen heute leider nicht zur Sprache. Haha, da muss ich doch gleich wieder an die Pokerrunde von vorletzter Woche denken. Das war wirklich mal etwas Neues, alle sieben Leute haben sich nach und nach an einem Tisch versammelt und bis zum frühen Morgen mit reichlich Bier gepokert. Selbst ich konnte mir das nicht entgehen lassen und hatte unerlaubt während meiner Schicht das ein oder andere Glas leer getrunken. Aber hey, man muss sich doch auch mal etwas gönnen, und wenn Alkohol keine Lösung ist, habe ich auch kein Problem. Nachdem ich mir meinen kuscheligen, schwarzen Mantel aus der Garderobe genommen und angezogen habe, mache ich mich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Nur noch schnell meine schulterlangen, blonden Haare zu einem Zopf zusammenbinden, denn es ist nervig, wenn einem die Haare ins Gesicht wehen. Kaum bin ich vor die Tür getreten, schon überkommt mich mein tägliches, unwohles Gefühl. Am Ende meiner Schicht ist es immer dunkel, und dann alleine durch das Krisenviertel der Stadt zu gehen ist wohl für fast jeden eine bedrückende Angelegenheit. Vor allem, wenn man davor einige Horrorgeschichten gelesen oder Horrorfilme gesehen hat, da wird einem immer umgehend mulmig! Für gewöhnlich sollte man sich doch an die langen Wege mit der Zeit gewöhnen. „Für gewöhnlich“, es heißt immer „für gewöhnlich“. Die Straßenlaternen flackern, wenn ich an ihnen vorbeigehe. Neben dem Vollmondschein sind sie die einzige Lichtquelle hier, es ist düster. Na, das wird doch immer besser. Alle 10 Meter fühle ich mich plötzlich gezwungen, mich umzudrehen, obwohl dort nie etwas ist. Für gewöhnlich. Heute ist es anders, das bedrückende Gefühl der Angst ist stärker, stärker als je zuvor. Ist irgendwas hinter mir her? Wieso habe ich das intensive Gefühl, dass mich jemand verfolgt? Ich beschleunige hastig meinen Gang und ziehe meinen Mantel fester zu. Obwohl es nichts bringt. Doch dann fühle ich mich wenigstens etwas geschützter. Nur noch zwei Blöcke, dann bin ich Zuhause, doch es kommt mir vor, als wären es zwei Meilen. Der Wind beginnt, zu pfeifen. Die Straßenbäume rauschen heftig. Ein stürmischer Regen droht aufzukommen. Ich fühle mich immer mehr eingeengt, falle langsam in Panik. Ein weiteres Geräusch neben dem Wind und den rauschenden Pflanzen. Es ist nicht da, ich bilde es mir nur ein. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ganz sicher. Ich höre weitere Schritte neben meinen eigenen, und die Schritte werden schneller. Immer schneller. In immer kürzeren Abständen drehe ich mich um, doch dort ist niemand. Keine einzige Person. Keine Menschenseele. Was passiert hier? Wer verfolgt mich? Die ersten Schweißperlen quellen aus meiner Stirn hervor. Ich fange an zu laufen. Es ist nur noch ein Block bis nach Hause! Denk an was Schönes, denk an dein Bett und an den schönen, erholsamen Schlaf. Ist doch alles gut, oder? Oder? Irgendwie? Nein, es bringt nichts, die Schritte werden schneller und lauter. Ich sehe niemanden. Niemand ist hier. Und doch beobachtet mich alles. Ich höre es von allen Seiten, sodass ich mich wild um mich selbst bewege und panisch losschreie „Wer ist da!?“ Ich bin so sehr der Angst verfallen, dass ich das Gleichgewicht über meinen Körper verliere. Bitte, fall' jetzt bloß nicht hin! Zu spät, im nächsten Moment liege ich auf dem kalten Asphalt. Die Schritte, sie haben aufgehört. Offenbar waren es doch nur meine eigenen. Ist das peinlich... Aber wenigstens ist niemand hinter mir her. Kurz nehme ich mir noch die Zeit, mich wieder zu beruhigen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen, dabei starre ich zum Mond hinauf. Das Licht wird dunkler, ist es eine Wolke? Moment, nein, es ist eine schwarze Gestalt! Reflexartig schiebe ich mich mit meinen Füßen von ihm hinweg und drücke mich mit meinen Händen nach oben, um wieder aufzustehen und loszurennen. Aber das Letzte, was ich sehe, ist, wie er mit einem erhobenen Gegenstand in Richtung meines Kopfes schlägt. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Allmählich komme ich zu mir. Ein schmerzhaftes, schnelles Pochen an der Stelle, wo ich niedergeschlagen wurde, löst bei mir drückende Kopfschmerzen aus. Alles ist schwarz, nur ein winziges, verschwommenes Licht lässt sich vor mir erkennen. Sehe ich nicht klar oder habe ich eine Wunde am Auge? Ist es doch nur, weil ich gerade aufgewacht bin? Nein, das Bild wird langsam deutlicher. Ein schwaches, orangenes Licht. Ein kleines Feuer, vielleicht ein Kaminfeuer? Nein, dafür ist es zu klein. Es ist eine Kerze, das gesamte Leuchten kommt nur von einer winzigen Kerze. Mehr und mehr wird sie erkennbar, bis ich sie deutlich vor mir sehen kann. Drumherum ist immer noch die schwarze Dunkelheit, wo sich rein gar nichts erkennen lässt. Pure Finsternis. Vorsichtig neige ich meinen Kopf nach vorne zur Kerze hin. Moment, meinen Kopf? Wieso kann ich mich nicht bewegen? Mein Atem beschleunigt sich rapide, aus panischen Reflexen versuche ich mich mit voller Kraft zu bewegen. Doch es geht nicht, meine Arme und Beine sind wie gelähmt. Was ist hier passiert? Gelähmt? Wie kann das sein? Oder bin ich nur gefesselt? Wieso kann ich mich nicht wehren? Der Atem stockt, die Panik frisst sich wie eine wilde Bestie in meinen ganzen Körper. Woran denke ich überhaupt? Was ist passiert? Mich hat jemand ohnmächtig geschlagen, was war davor? War es so ein perverses Schwein aus dem Lokal? Dieser seltsame Kerl, mit dem ich mich an der Bar unterhalten habe? Er erschien mir schon von Anfang an so merkwürdig, bestimmt war er die schwarze Gestalt, die mich draußen auf der Straße niedergeschlagen hat. Er muss es sein. Wer sonst? Was geht hier vor sich? Das muss doch ein schlechter Witz sein, ein Traum oder so etwas. Ich weiß es nicht. Ist das hier real? Nein, das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein. Erstmal beruhigen, ganz ruhig bleiben. Das Herzrasen stillt sich langsam. Die Panik löst sich. Wie konnte das geschehen, an was kann ich mich erinnern? Auf einmal unterbricht ein krachender Lärm meine versuchte Ruhephase. Die Flamme der Kerze bewegt sich durch einen leichten Windzug in meine Richtung, ein weißes, strahlendes Licht erhellt den Ort. Ich befinde mich in einem leeren, abgeschlossenen, grauen Raum. Kein Fenster. Der Lärm wird durch eine kolossale Stahltür am anderen Ende verursacht. Schnell blicke ich nach unten auf meine Arme, sie sind mit Draht an den Holzstuhl gefesselt. Draht? Wieso hat man mich gefesselt? Mehr finde ich nicht über den Ort heraus, also sehe ich wieder zur Tür. Dahinter befindet sich ebenfalls eine graue Wand, die wohl von einem Flur ist. Das weiße Licht wird durch eine Glühlampe erzeugt, die schief an der Wand von ebendiesem hängt. Ist das hier ein Gefängnis? Wer hat mich hierher gebracht? Ein ungutes Gefühl in mir verrät, dass das Kerzenlicht nicht das Licht am Ende des Tunnels darstellt. Hinter der Stahltür tritt eine schattenhafte Gestalt hervor, jedoch bin ich selbst zu schockiert, um irgendwas zu sagen. Ich will schreien, doch die Sprache bleibt mir verwehrt. Auch, wenn ich es gern würde. Wer ist dieser Mensch? Die Person ist wie ein Arzt angezogen: Weiße, straff angezogene Plastikhandschuhe. Ein langer, etwas dunklerer Mantel, mit Kapuze. Weiße Schuhe. Doch das, was ungewohnt ist, ist die pechschwarze Gasmaske, die sein gesamtes Gesicht verdeckt, die Augengläser sind geschwärzt, sodass man nichts erkennen kann. Die fremde Person stellt sich direkt vor mich, seine Frisur ist durch die hellgraue Mantelkapuze nicht erkennbar. Obwohl ich sein Gesicht überhaupt nicht erkennen kann, bin ich mir sicher, dass dieser Typ mich durchgehend anstarrt. Mit elektronisch verzerrter Stimme fängt er an, zu reden: „Willkommen in der experimentellen Psychiatrie „C0R7U5“. Sie sind Patient Nummer Q-73 im vierzehnten Sektor, die 214. Zelle. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Was zur Hölle redet der Typ da? Experimentelle Psychiatrie? Das kann nicht wahr sein! Panisch mache ich das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kommt: Schreien. Schreien um mein Leben, so laut wie noch nie zuvor, in einer so hohen Stimmlage, dass jedes Trommelfell in der Umgebung schmerzen muss. Der Schall im abgeschlossenen Raum geht auch auf meine eigenen Ohren, bis mein Hals rau wird und anfängt, zu kratzen. Nach wenigen Sekunden höre ich kurz auf, um Luft zu holen und brülle wieder los: „Hilfe!! Holt mich sofort hier raus!“ '' Im Gegensatz zu meiner Panik unterbricht mich der sogenannte „Therapeut“ in aller Ruhe: ''„Verzeihen Sie bitte, Madame, dürfte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass jeder Raum dieser Einrichtung vollkommen isoliert ist und kein Geräusch von innen nach außen kommt? Umgekehrt selbstverständlich auch. Tun Sie uns beide einen Gefallen und bleiben Sie still, es wird niemand kommen, um Sie abzuholen. Wir können uns doch genauso gut ein wenig unterhalten, ab und zu ein wenig lachen, so lebt es sich doch viel angenehmer.“ Von Angst erfüllt ignoriere ich seine Worte und rufe weiter kläglich um Hilfe: „Hallo, rettet mich, bitte!! Lasst mich endlich laufen!!“ Plötzlich geht die Person auf mich los und wirft mich samt dem Stuhl mit einem Würgegriff zu Boden. Mein Kopf prallt an der selben, pochenden Stelle wieder auf. Vor Schmerz heule ich los, Tränen brechen aus meinen Augen aus. Seine schwarze Maske ist direkt vor meinen Kopf, meine Atmung und Stimme ist durch den Griff abgeschnitten. Mehr als ein verzweifeltes Röcheln bringe ich nicht hervor. Was will er von mir? Wieso sagt er nichts mehr? Verdammt, langsam kriege ich keine Luft mehr. Hilfe! Mir... mir wird schwindelig! Ich sehe nichts mehr... Helft mir, bitte... Hilfe... Schwärze. So fest wie möglich halte ich meine Augen geschlossen. War dies alles nur ein Traum, ein schlimmer Alptraum? Unter mir ist es weich, ich liege in einem Bett. Oh, das ist viel besser, das wirkte alles so erschreckend real. Beim Versuch, mich zu bewegen, spüre ich den Schweiß, den ich vor Angst verloren habe. Ich bin mir immer noch unsicher, ob das eben wirklich passiert ist oder nicht, doch um der Vorstellung Willen kuschel ich mich mit meinem Kopf an mein Kissen und mache es mir gemütlich. Für einige Minuten will ich in dem Glauben bleiben, dass es alles nicht geschehen ist. Doch die Angst hindert mich daran, sorglos zu sein und zitternd öffne ich deshalb meine Augen. Ein helles Licht ergreift mich und meine vertraute, weiße Zimmerdecke befindet sich über mir. Ist es morgens? Das Licht kommt nicht aus einem Fenster, es ist kein Sonnenlicht. All meine Hoffnung beginnt, wie ein Spiegel zu zerbrechen. Scherben. Ich richte meine Blicke um mich herum zu den Leuchtquellen, sind das Scheinwerfer? Ohne geblendet zu werden kann ich nicht lange dorthin starren, sonst schmerzen mir meine Augen. Nein, bitte nicht... Das ist nur ein böser Traum, bitte. Bitte lass es nur ein Traum gewesen sein... Mit meinen Händen will ich mir die Augen reiben, doch ich kann sie kaum bewegen. Meine Füße ebenso wenig. Ich bin wieder, ich bin immer noch gefesselt. Nein, nicht, bitte...! „So, meine Liebe“, ertönt die bekannte, verzerrte Stimme hinter mir, „jetzt können Sie nicht mehr schreien. Wieso haben Sie auch um Hilfe gefleht? Die Stimmbänder-OP war gar nicht notwendig. Zugegeben, wir mussten diese schon sehr oft durchführen, allerdings hätten Sie sich das wirklich ersparen können! Genau, wie der Patient vor Ihnen. Und der davor. Der davor war allerdings schon vorher nervig, der hatte es verdient. Aber Sie doch nicht, wir wollen ja auf höflichem Fuß anfangen. Stimmen Sie mir zu?“ Was redet er da?? Moment, er hat Recht! Ich kann nicht mehr schreien, ich kann nicht mehr reden! Was soll das, Hilfe! Zappelnd, mit vollem Kraftaufwand, versuche ich vergebens, mich vom Bett loszureißen, obwohl ich eigentlich genau weiß, dass dies nichts bringen kann und wird. Es ist mir egal. Ich muss hier weg! Das ist nicht wahr, das darf nicht wahr sein! „Ich... Sie...“, ''beginne ich mühsam, zu flüstern, wobei mein Hals schmerzt, ''„das ist sehr lustig... Wo sind die Kameras? Lustiger Witz...“ „Die Kameras? An der Decke befinden sich zwei, drei Stück, und an der Lampe sind ebenfalls noch zwei weitere Kameras anmontiert. Nur, um die Patientenentwicklung zu dokumentieren, rein sporadisch, nichts, worüber man reden müsste. Aber diese ganzen verzweifelten Versuche, sich loszureißen? 'Sie sind ja wirklich unerträglich, fast noch schlimmer als der gesamte Rest der Patienten, also echt! Entweder Sie bleiben jetzt still und lassen sich auf die Therapie ein, oder ich mache aus dem „Ich-hab-deine-Nase-Spiel“ eine etwas ernstere Angelegenheit. Verstanden? An Ihrer Stelle würde ich, wie alle anderen in dieser Einrichtung, ganz ganz ruhig bleiben und aufmerksam zuhören, anstatt sich zu wehren und unnötige Fluchtversuche zu starten. Sind wir uns einig? Wunderbar“, erklärt mir mein Peiniger. Das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen! Wieso hilft mir denn niemand? Wann kommt die Polizei endlich her? Wie kann ich hier rauskommen? Ich reiße mich weiterhin wild umher, versuche, von der Liege loszukommen. Nach einem mechanischen Seufzen schlägt die maskierte Gestalt mit dem Ellenbogen auf mein Gesicht. Erneut spüre ich kurze Schwindelanfälle, ich höre nur ein Piepen im Ohr, bis ich schließlich in Ohnmacht falle. Die letzten Worte, die ich von der weißen Person höre, verstehe ich nur bruchstückhaft, sodass ich darin keinen sinnvollen Zusammenhang sehe. Was kommt jetzt, was hat er vor? Was ist... hier los? Wann... komme ich... wann komme ich, hier... Was, warte... Was ist jetzt wieder geschehen? War ich ohnmächtig? Ich erinnere mich nur fetzenweise an die letzten Minuten, zumindest fühlt es sich wie Minuten an. Vielleicht waren es auch Stunden. Wo ist überhaupt der Mann mit der Gasmaske? Das hier geschieht wirklich, aber... Nein! Verdammt, ich will hier raus, ich will hier weg... Wieso tut man mir das an, wieso tun das Menschen anderen an? Ich habe doch nichts getan, habe nie etwas Falsches gemacht... Mitten während meiner Verzweiflung meldet sich die Stimme des Monsters, das mich gefangen hält: „Ah, Sie sind ja wach, wie schön.“ Dieser verdammte Bastard... Ich bin wieder in der Zelle von gestern. War es gestern? Irgendwie fühlt es sich schon viel länger an. Jedenfalls bin ich wieder an dem Stuhl gefesselt, vor mir ist jedoch diesmal ein großer Sessel, der mit weißem Leder überzogen ist. Der Mann redet weiter und hebt dabei seine Hand: „'Gucken Sie mal, was ich hier Feines habe!“ Herablassend starre ich ihn an, atme schwer, bis ich bemerke, was er mir vor das Gesicht hält. Schockiert reiße ich meine Augen auf, vor mir hält er eine blutende Nase in der Hand und bewegt sie vor mir hin und her. Meine Nase!! Er hat mir das Gesicht aufgeschlitzt!! „'Hey, ich hab Ihre Nase! Verstehen Sie? Das ist doch auch mal lustig, wenn man die Ironie dahinter bedenkt. Hach, das muss ich echt öfter machen. Unter Kollegen ist das ein Brüller! Oh man, Sie sind wohl gerade weniger in der Stimmung, zu lachen, seien Sie mal nicht so deprimiert“, murmelt und kichert mein Peiniger munter vor sich hin. Die Reste vom Blut tropfen auf mein Bein, als ob es Tränen wären. Mit jedem Stück Rot, welches auf meinem Oberschenkel aufkommt, durchlebe ich erneut die erste Furcht, die ich nach dem Aufwachen erlebt habe. Ich wünschte mir diese Moment zurück, nur, um mich vom Draht loszureißen und ihn umzubringen. Ich werde diesen Kerl umbringen! Er hat mir die Nase abgeschnitten!!... Diese neue Art zu atmen ist so ungewohnt, so seltsam... Moment, weshalb denke ich an das? Ich bringe ihn um! Wieso tut ein Mensch das? Ich schaffe das nicht, das kann er mir doch nicht allen Ernstes antun! Bitte, lasst es nur ein Scherz sein. Bitte. Das ist alles ein Traum, das ist nicht wahr, das geschieht gar nicht, bitte, mach es ungeschehen! Rettet mich doch jemand endlich! Ich, ich kann es nicht. Die maskierte Person hält mir immer noch das Körperteil vor das Gesicht und starrt mich dabei weiter durchgehend an. Hämisch, das spüre ich. Dieses perverse, sadistische Stück... An meinen Wangen kullert nach und nach immer mehr eine Mischung aus Blut und Tränen hinunter, während mich das Wesen stetig beobachtet. Als ob er Gefallen daran findet, wie ich leide. Was denke ich denn da? Natürlich findet er das geil! Er ist ein Monster! Dieser Mensch hat mein Leben zerstört! Es ist vorbei... Alles ist vorbei... „Och, kommen Sie schon“, seufzt der sogenannte Arzt provozierend, „wir haben doch noch nicht mal mit der Therapie angefangen. Und hey, sehen Sie es positiv, immerhin können Sie jetzt alles essen, was Sie wollen! Mit dem eingeschränkten Geruchssinn, der durch die Operation entstand, haben Sie keine Einschränkungen bei der Nahrung. Seien Sie froh, ich würde gerne in Ihrer Haut stecken.“ Die Worte gehen an mir vorbei und doch geht mir durch den Kopf, dass er mich verarschen will. Unkontrollierte Mengen von Tränen verlassen meine Augen, wimmernd flüstere ich zu ihm rüber: „'Bitte... lass mich frei...“ „Sie armes, bedauernswertes Ding. Wollen Sie ein Taschentuch? Oh, einen Moment, das können Sie ja gar nicht mehr benutzen. Nun, das ist ungünstig, aber wenigstens bin ich höflich. Das ist eine Grundvoraussetzung, verstehen Sie?“ Schluss. Von null auf hundert zeige ich keine Emotion mehr. Die letzten Male schluchze ich, dann unterdrücke ich jede weitere Trauer. Ob es funktioniert? Keine Ahnung. Nichts wird mich noch dazu bringen. „Nun, wenn Sie mir nicht mal mehr die Chance geben, Sie etwas aufzumuntern, dann ist es Ihr Problem. Ich wollte nur nett sein. Wieso mögen das so wenige Patienten? Aber ich kann ja dabei die Gelegenheit nutzen, Ihnen den Ablauf der Therapie zu erklären. Immerhin hören Sie jetzt zu, das wurde nämlich höchste Zeit. Aber gut, schreien können Sie ja auch nicht mehr.“ Meine Fäuste sind permanent geballt, mein Hass staut sich gegen ihn an. Ernst starre ich auf ihn ein, jedoch wird die ernste Mimik nach seinen Worten zu einer immer stärker werdenden, brennenden Wut: „'Wir werden herausfinden, ob Ihre Psyche richtig funktioniert und/oder ob Sie doch in Wirklichkeit eine Psychopathin sind. Ich, als ihr zugewiesener Psychiater, werde den gesamten Prozess der Analyse und der Heilung an Ihrer Seite sein, als treuer Partner. Schön, nicht wahr?“ Ich werde ihm alles heimzahlen, sodass Selbstjustiz eine neue Bedeutung bekommt. Ich werde ihn umbringen. Das schwöre ich bei meiner Vergangenheit. „Haha, ich sehe es schon in Ihren Augen. Sie sind über die Schockphase bereits hinweg und nun entwickeln Sie Zorn. Keine Sorge, das ist vollkommen normal. Mehr doch, es ist ein Fortschritt! So muss es laufen, also meinen Glückwunsch. Ich finde, dies ist ein ordentlicher Anlass für einen leckeren Kuchen!“ Was zum...? Dieser verdammte... Moment, wo geht er hin? Was macht er da hinten? Wenn ich doch nur meinen Kopf drehen könnte, um ihn zu beobachten. Nein, das funktioniert nicht. Er kommt wieder zurück und setzt sich auf seinen ach so bequemen, weißen Sessel. In seiner rechten Hand hält er einen Teller mit Kuchen. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, er will mich verarschen! „'Ich liebe Kuchen und Torte! Dies hier ist ein großes Stück Schoko-Sahne-Torte. Wenn Sie wüssten, wie lecker das ist!“, schwärmt er vor sich hin, dann greift er mit seiner linken Hand zu seinem Gesicht und nimmt die Gasmaske runter. Zeigt er mir jetzt sein Gesicht?? Warte, nein. Er hält die Maske immer noch direkt zwischen unser Blickfeld, dabei pickt er mit einer Kuchengabel in die Torte und gönnt sich einen großen Bissen. Dabei redet er weiter: „'Wissen Sie, uns ist es leider nicht gestattet, die Nahrung der Patienten zu bestimmen. Das Füttern läuft über Nahrungspräparate ab, in denen nur das Wichtigste enthalten ist. Vitamine, Proteine, das Übliche eben. Eigentlich wäre ich auch so gütig, Ihnen wenigstens mal an der Torte riechen zu lassen, aber ohne Nase geht das ziemlich schlecht. Oh mein Gott, das ist so köstlich! Schokosahne ist genau wegen dieser Torte meine Lieblingssorte!“ Bei jedem zweiten Satz stopft er sich erneut eine Gabel mit Torte in den Mund, sodass man ihn kaum verstehen kann. Er fährt mit seinem versunkenen Monolog fort: „Es gibt da so eine Eisdiele in Norddeutschland, die haben da sogar noch leckere Schoko-Sahne-Torten, als die hier! Wie eine Mischung aus Kuchen und Eis, dazu noch Schokolade und Sahne mit Schokoladensoße überzogen! Bei Gelegenheit müssen Sie den Laden wirklich mal ausprobieren, der ist in Hannover, am Hauptbahnhof!“ Rülpsend stellt er den leeren Teller samt Gabel und Krümeln beiseite, setzt seine Maske wieder auf und macht es sich in seinem Sessel bequem. Ich wusste es doch. Dieser Typ kann doch unmöglich ein gesunder Mensch sein, er ist geisteskrank... Wie ein Wasserfall redet er weiter vor sich hin: „'Aaaah, das hat gut getan! Fast hätten Sie mich ja von der eigentlichen Therapie abgebracht. Cleverer Schachzug, durchaus! Mich über den Kuchen reden lassen, Sie hätten wenigstens etwas sagen können.“ Was zur Hölle ist mit ihm passiert? Ist er mental immer noch in seiner traumatischen Kindheit zurückgeblieben? Der „Therapeut“ kippt seinen Kopf zur Seite und murmelnd herablassend: „'Oh, wieder der ernste Blick? Hey, Sie werden sich noch wundern, wie viel Spaß wir zusammen haben werden!“ Am Ende klingt er wieder gut gelaunt und heiter, dann steht er mühsam auf, rülpst und verlässt wortlos den Raum. Mir kommt es vor, als ob ich zum ersten Mal alleine in dieser Hölle wäre. Trotz Aufnahmen. Ich schaffe es kaum mehr, Fragen zu stellen, die diese Geschehnisse passend treffen. Was will er von mir? Es ist alles so unfassbar. Ich schließe meine Augen, hoffe, möglichst schnell in dieser unangenehmen Lage Schlaf zu finden. Nur, damit die Zeit schneller verstreicht. Noch kann ich vielleicht hier rauskommen, es ist doch noch möglich. Ist es so? Doch, bestimmt. Wieso bin ich hier? Ich habe niemandem was angetan, womit habe ich das verdient? Hilfe... es ist bestimmt Hilfe unterwegs... das ist das Einzige, was mich noch hoffen lässt. Gleich kommt die Polizei, irgendwer holt mich schon raus. Wie erwartet war der Schlaf alles andere als erholend. Aber es kommt wohl kaum zur Entspannung an diesem Ort hier. Offenbar war es kein Traum. Schon wieder nicht... Wieso nur? Sollte ich mich wirklich versuchen, an die Entspannung zu gewöhnen? Habe ich so wenig Hoffnung, dass ich daran glaube, den Rest meines Lebens hier zu verbringen? Nach nur so wenigen Tagen? Dies ist keine normale Entführung. Dieser Typ, er ist nicht normal. Er ist ein Psychopath, doch ist dies ein Ort, an dem Moral, Wert und Norm nicht existieren. „Moin“, unterbricht mein Kidnapper die ruhige, bedrohliche Stille,'' „na, haben Sie gut geschlafen?“'' Beeindruckend. Er hat es so betont, als ob es ihn wirklich interessieren würde, es klingt so real. Was bin ich überhaupt für ihn? Ein Experiment? Ein Haustier, dem er einen Namen gegeben hat und welches ihm auf irgendeine Weise ans Herz gewachsen ist? Sein Hund würde wahrscheinlich S28 heißen. Nur, dass er mehr Rechte hat als ich. Mehr Tricks beherrscht als ich. Und jetzt möchte er mich dressieren. „'Gut, dann sagen Sie eben nichts, ist auch okay“, brummt er beleidigt vor sich hin und setzt sich dann wieder direkt vor mich hin, „heute beginnt Ihre Therapie.“ Was kommt jetzt bloß auf mich zu... Der Fremde kichert, doch irgendwie wundert mich das kaum. Danach trällert er glücklich und streckt seine Arme etwas nach oben:'' „Das wird bestimmt lustig!“'' Er schiebt einen Overheadprojektor direkt neben mich und platziert eine Folie mit einem Bild drauf, was ich von meiner Position aus noch nicht erkennen kann. Nachdem die maskierte Person den Raum ausreichend abgedunkelt hat, schaltet er das Gerät an und die Abbildung wird leuchtend an die Wand geworfen. Was zum... Ich sehe Schulkinder. Zwei Kinder, die glücklich über die Straße rennen, beide jeweils mit einem großen Schulranzen. Am Bürgersteig warten viele weitere Grundschüler, offenbar auf den Bus. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso zeigt er mir so ein Bild? Ein Freitagmittag an einer Grundschule, wo alle glücklich nach Hause gehen. Will er mich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass diese Zeit für mich vorbei ist? Kaum konnte ich es richtig weiter beobachten, schon nimmt er die Folie wieder runter und packt stattdessen eine Neue rauf. Diese unterscheidet sich nur wenig von der Vorigen, es sind wieder unzählige kleine Kinder zu sehen. „'Hach ja, die Kleinen. Da wird mir auch fast warm ums Herz. Nur zu schade, dass sie von Jahr zu Jahr immer minderbemittelter werden“, murmelt er vor sich hin, im selben Moment zeigt er mir ein Bild von einem kleinen Mädchen, das weinend vor dem Weihnachtsbaum hockt und mit knallrotem Gesicht und weißer Smartphone-Verpackung in der Hand zur Kamera guckt... Dann hockt er sich neben meinen Stuhl, den Blick auf die Folie richtend, und flüstert mir scharf ins Ohr: „Heul, flenn. Ich wollte ein schwarzes Handy und meine Eltern haben mir zu Weihnachten das Weiße geschenkt. Heul, heul. Ich hasse meine Mama und meinen Papa so sehr, wie können sie mir so etwas antun? Tjaja, welch verwöhnte Gesellschaft wir doch haben, nicht wahr?“ Ich neige meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und spüre die Furcht in meinem Körper ansteigen. Irgendwo hat er ja Recht, einige Kinder sind wirklich unverschämt, aber bei Weitem nicht alle! Schlechte Menschen entstehen nur, weil sie von bösen Personen dazu gemacht werden. Was hat ihn zu dieser Person gemacht? Zu so einem perversen Schwein? Wieso macht er mir so etwas weiß, worauf will er hinaus? Zum ersten Mal blicke ich freiwillig zu ihm, schaue fragend auf diese scheußliche, schwarze Gasmaske, obwohl ich nicht mal seine Augen erkennen kann. Auf einmal klatscht er dreimal hintereinander und quiekt begeistert vor sich hin: „Hurra, hurra! Sie hat mich eines Blickes gewürdigt! Sie wissen ja gar nicht, wie lange einige Patienten dafür brauchen. Ganz zu schweigen von meinen Kollegen... ist schon interessant, oder? Bei Blickkontakt entsteht doch eine viel vertrautere Atmosphäre, ist es so nicht viel schöner?“ Er nimmt die Folie von dem heulenden Kind wieder runter. Auch, wenn ich seine Augen nicht sehen kann, weiß ich, dass er mich finster anstarrt: „''Wenn man solche Bilder betrachtet, da beginnt man doch wirklich, Kinder zu hassen, nicht wahr?“'' Wie in den Tagen zuvor wird mein ernster, unbeeindruckter Blick von Schock und Angst überrannt. Was hat er vor? „Wir werden gleich ein Experiment durchführen. Haha, das wird so aufregend!“ Gleich wird er mich wieder ausschalten. Ob dort draußen jemand an mich denkt? Jemand außerhalb dieses Gebäudes? Sucht man nach mir oder hat man mich bereits vergessen? Gebt mich bitte nicht auf, ich halte doch noch durch. Lasst mich bitte nicht alleine... Das Letzte, was ich dann noch sehe, ist die Spritze, die sich meinem Oberarm nähert. Dann falle ich wieder in einen Schlaf. „Keine Sorge, dieses Mal dauert es nur ein paar Minuten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sie die ganze Aufenthaltszeit hier verschlafen, das wäre doch jammerschade!“ Gebrochen erwache ich. Gebrochen, fertig, erschöpft. Mein Kopf brummt, von unerträglichen Schmerzen und Migräne geplagt. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühle ich diese Belastung kaum mehr, als ob ich selbst neben mir stehen würde und meinen Körper an den Schmerzen kaputt gehen sehe. Nichtsdestotrotz reiße ich meine Hände nach oben und presse sie gegen meine Stirn, versuche, die Schmerzen aus mir heraus zu drücken. Alles ist finster. Erst im nächsten Moment wird mir klar, dass ich nicht gefesselt bin, doch die Kontrolle über meinen Körper habe ich dennoch verloren. Die verzerrte Stimme spricht, dieses Mal von einem Lautsprecher aus. Es war ja klar, dass er nicht mit mir in einem Raum ist, wenn ich mich bewegen kann. Er hat Angst vor mir, ja! Er hält die Nähe zu mir nicht stand! „Oh um Himmels Willen, jetzt machen Sie mal halblang! Die Spritze habe ich gar nicht verwendet! Im letzten Augenblick habe ich mich dann doch umentschieden und Ihnen mit dem Golfschläger den Kopf eingeschlagen. So groß sind die Schmerzen deswegen doch auch nicht, daher halten Sie das nicht für dröhnende Kopfschmerzen!“ Nein, nein. Hinter dem Schmerz liegt etwas anderes. Dass er mir mit dem Schläger auf dieselbe verwundete Stelle geschlagen hat, wie am Anfang auch, trägt nur teilweise dazu bei. Diese Misshandlung meines Ichs, sie fühlt sich schlimmer an, als man es sich überhaupt vorstellen kann. Als er es sich vorstellen kann. Doch er weiß es, er weiß ganz genau, was er dort tut. Wie rede ich in diesem Augenblick über meine Pein? Kann ich es überhaupt nur ansatzweise wahrnehmen, was mir hier widerfährt? Denke ich hier klar? Was er mir bis jetzt bereits angetan hat? Es fühlt sich so unnatürlich an. So speziell, dass es wieder normal ist. Normal. Ist das das Wort, welches man für meine Schmerzen hier benutzen kann? Einfache Gewohnheit? Ist schon so viel Zeit vergangen, dass ich von der Einrichtung abhängig geworden bin? Der Psychiatrie? Warte, nein!! Ich darf mich nicht in Gedanken verlieren, Quatsch, das bin ich nicht! Einige Tage bin ich hier, wenn es hoch kommt! Mein Strom wird von dem Maskierten unterbrochen: „Wenn Ihnen endlich klargeworden ist, dass Sie nicht mehr gefesselt sind und sich bewegen können, können wir dann fortfahren?“ Verdammter Bastard... Das Licht springt an. Ich befinde mich in einem etwas größeren, grauen Raum. Wie in einem Würfel sind Länge, Breite und Höhe gleich groß. Ungefähr vier, vielleicht auch fünf Meter? Zumindest, wenn mein Wahrnehmungsvermögen noch funktioniert. An der Decke sind vier Kameras angebracht, die allesamt auf mich fixiert sind. Die Beobachtung macht mir seltsamerweise überhaupt nichts mehr aus. So viel zur Gewohnheit. Im Raum befinden sich außerdem zwei gegenüberliegende Türen, genau wie jede in diesem Gebäude sind diese aus Metall. „Lange hat es gebraucht, an diese Stelle zu kommen, tjaja. Aber keine Sorge, Sie haben sich gut geschlagen. Nun, verhältnismäßig sind Sie sogar eine der Besten. Wenn man es von unten betrachtet... Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig“, ''beginnt der Therapeut zu erzählen, während sich eine der Türen aufschließt, ''„der Hauptteil der Behandlung kann beginnen.“ Hinter der Tür tritt eine kleine Gestalt hervor, ein kleines Mädchen in einem hübschen, roten Kleidchen. Ihre Haare sind etwa schulterlang, gelockt und in einem etwas bräunlichen dunkelblond, was zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden wurde. In ihren Armen hält sie einen Teddybären, den sie ganz fest an ihren Körper klammert. Mit großen, verwunderten Augen starrt sie mich an, ein so unbeschreiblich süßes Kind. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit mal wieder einen richtigen Menschen zu sehen, sei es nur ein Kind. Endlich jemand, bei dem man weiß, dass es lebendig ist. Dass es unschuldig ist, aus meiner Welt kommt. Anders als bei der Person, die diese Folter hier betreibt. Warum ist es hier? Wozu tut der Therapeut dies? Erneut wird mein Gedankengang durch die verzerrte Stimme unterbrochen: „Ein Bild für die Götter, nicht wahr? Ein winziges, unschuldiges Kind, dessen Eltern sich für unsere Institution bereit erklärt haben, dass sie an einem Experiment teilnimmt. Mengen an Geld sind geflossen, die Eltern sind Menschen, die ihrem Namen gerecht werden. Das erwärmt wirklich mein Herz, da bin selbst ich für jede dieser Wohltaten dankbar. Ich liebe die Zusammenarbeit mit Kindern, sie sind immer so munter und fröhlich, machen sich keine Sorgen, sodass man oft selbst den Wunsch hat, wieder ein Kind zu sein. Ein hübsches, kleines Mädchen. Gut, bringen Sie sie jetzt um.“ Umgehend laufe ich bleich an, ich höre auf zu atmen, mein Herzschlag setzt für einige Sekunden aus, bevor es beginnt, zu rasen. Das Kind bleibt weiterhin ruhig, sie hat anscheinend kein Wort verstanden. Sie guckt mich mit großen Augen an, hält ihren Teddybären ganz fest im Arm. Aber wie, wie kann er das von mir verlangen? Das kann ich nicht, das geht doch nicht! Das ist unmöglich, nein... Bitte, alles, nur zwing mich nicht dazu.... Bitte! Hör endlich auf damit! „''Wenn Sie sich weigern oder auch eine zu schlechte Leistung erbringen, dann verlieren Sie ein Auge. Das verspreche ich Ihnen blindlings. Ha, blind, verstehen Sie?“,'' droht mir die übermächtige Person. Nein, bitte... Es ist genug, ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus.... Ich will nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr hier leben, das ist kein... Nein... „'Ganz im Ernst? Sie müssen nur ein Kind umbringen, ich verstehe nicht, wo da die Tragödie ist“, dröhnt die herzlose Gestalt seufzend in den Lautsprecher. Ich ertrage das nicht länger, ich kann das nicht. Ich muss... Nein... Ich kann es nicht länger halten, ich verliere... Unter meinen Füßen wird es warm. „'Was? Nein, ey! Sie hätten in jedem Moment die Kontrolle über ihre Blase verlieren können! Aber nee, versauen wir dem gutherzigen, gütigen Therapeuten lieber den ganzen Boden! Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie unhöflich Sie sind? Da bietet Ihnen jemand eine komplett freiwillige Hilfe an und so bedanken Sie sich für alle Mühen?“ Ich höre seiner Provokation nicht weiter zu und lasse so wenig wie möglich von der Umgebung auf mich wirken. Tiefer kann ich nicht mehr sinken. Das Mädchen starrt mich weiter an, unwissend, was in diesem Moment passiert. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verzerrt sich, vermutlich wegen dem Gestank des Urins. Doch es kann die Situation nicht wahrnehmen. Wie gerne hätte ich auch ihren unschuldigen Geist... Worüber sie wohl gerade nachdenkt? Meine nackten Füße werden von der lauwarmen Flüssigkeit eingehüllt, das fließende Geräusch erfüllt den Raum. Es ist so widerwärtig und es ist mir egal. Nichts kann mich jetzt noch schlimmer darstellen. Ein weiteres, lautes Seufzen hallt durch den Raum: „Nun, wie soll ich es jetzt sagen. Es liegt ja grundlegend an Ihnen, ob Sie die Aufgaben erfüllen oder nicht. Das ist Teil der Therapie. Wie heißt es so oft, Sie müssen mir helfen, Ihnen zu helfen. Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann pflanze ich Ihnen auch sehr gerne einen Parasiten ein, welcher Sie dazu bringt, dieses Kind aufzuessen. Es wäre ja schon jammerschade, da ich dann gezwungen bin, mir ein neues Mittagessen zu suchen. Aber, was rede ich denn da, es geht hier ja schließlich um Sie. Sehen Sie, wir können das Spiel noch eine lange Zeit weiterführen.“ Bitte, was hat er gerade gesagt? Er will... das Mädchen... essen? Auf einen Schlag kann ich sie dann sehen. All die unterdrückten Emotionen und Ängste stehen verschlüsselt im Gesicht des Kindes geschrieben. Die Angst um ihr Leben. Was hat das verdammte Monster nur mit ihr gemacht... Hat er sie misshandelt? Nein, es muss was schlimmeres gewesen sein. Ich muss sie... Nein, das kann ich nicht. Aber ich muss... Lass es schnell vorbei sein... Ich muss sie von ihrem Leiden erlösen. Langsam greifen meine sonst so sanften Hände den Hals des kleinen Mädchens, das mich immer noch mit der verzweifelten Angst in den Augen anstarrt. Ich sehe in ihr den Wunsch, ihr Leben weiterzuleben. Den Wunsch, nach Hause zu ihren Eltern zu rennen und sie ganz fest in den Arm zu nehmen, aus dem alleinigen Grund, weil sie sie liebt. Ich sehe den Wunsch, eine schöne Zukunft zu haben, dass sie eine Prinzessin werden will, dieselben Wünsche, die ich in meiner Kindheit hatte. Ja, ich sehe mich selbst in ihr. Ich sehe jeden einzelnen ihrer Wünsche verschwinden, durch meine Hand. Bitte lass sie meine Trauer erkennen, bitte lass sie wissen, dass ich das gar nicht will. Dass ich alles tun würde, dass es vorbei ist. Meinen Mund neige ich an ihr Ohr und flüstere wiederholt die Worte: „Es tut mir leid. Bitte, verzeih mir. Es tut mir leid, tut mir leid, tut mir leid...“ Mein Griff schnürt sich fester zu, das Gesicht des Kindes läuft leicht rot an. Das Gesicht des hübschen Kindes. Ihre Fäuste schlagen schwach und schnell gegen meine Arme. Immer wieder. Tränen fließen unser beider Wangen runter, ich kann nicht fassen, was für ein Opfer ich bringe. Ein stimmloses Schluchzen verlässt mich, ein stilles Weinen. Die stockenden Überreste ihres Atems hauchen gegen meine Unterarme, dessen Muskeln sofort zu zittern beginnen. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so unglaublich leid... Die wehrenden Bewegungen des Kleinkindes werden stiller, ihre klagenden, angsterfüllten Geräusche verstummen. Frustriert und zitternd lockere ich den Würgegriff und lasse die Leiche des Mädchens zu Boden fallen, in meinen eigenen Dreck. Was habe ich gerade getan? Was bin ich veranlasst, zu denken? Was kann ich jetzt noch neben einer Mischung aus Wahnsinn und Trauer fühlen? Nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Wieso? Ich bin eine Mörderin – und was bin ich? Ruhig. Ich starre zur nächsten Kamera und erwarte die Nachricht des Entführers, genauso wie sein Urteil, was er mit mir jetzt weiter vorhat. Genau so geschieht es, die Lautsprecher ertönen. „Nicht schlecht, aber völlig falsch! Sie zeigen ja viel zu viel Reue und Scham, obendrein haben Sie noch meinen schönen Boden versaut. Letzteres hat zwar nichts mit der Bewertung zu tun, aber ich fühle mich dennoch tief gekränkt. Also, nein! Dabei wussten Sie, was für Konsequenzen auf Sie zukommen würden. Wir sind doch schon fast im Endstadium, Sie müssen nur noch diese Prüfung erfolgreich absolvieren!“ Sekunden vergehen, ich denke nichts. Minuten vergehen, ich bewege mich nicht. Meine Umgebung löst sich nun komplett von mir. Das Monster seufzt erneut, es redet. Was sagt es wohl zu mir? Das Geschöpf? Was will es von mir verlangen? Ein kurzer Stich durchdringt meinen rechten Oberschenkel, ein Pfeil. Wahrscheinlich wird mir schwindelig, doch das merke ich bei meinem Zustand nicht mal. Vieles merke ich nicht mal. Alles ist schon schwarz vor meinen Augen. Und es ist mir egal. Alles ist mir egal. „'Merken Sie etwas?“, rauscht die Stimme in mein Ohr hinein. Rauschen, wie man es von der Natur kennt, die ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen habe. Aber Moment, was hat es jetzt vor? Ich kann nichts sehen, nehme alles nur halb wahr, als ob ich unter Drogen stünde. Es fühlt sich wie ein einziger langer Schwindelanfall an, ohne, dass ich ohnmächtig werde. Aber ich spüre nichts, ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf ich jetzt liege oder ob ich in Wirklichkeit doch sitze. Haben sie meine Nervensysteme gelähmt? Die komische, rauschende Stimme redet weiter: „Ein wirklich fortgeschrittenes Medikament. Spezialanfertigung, extra für uns! Moment, ich öffne Ihnen eben die Augen...“ Genau dies tut er auch, doch ich sehe nur ein undeutliches Bild von der Gestalt. Ich glaube, ich befinde mich im Operationsraum. Alle verschiedenen Grautöne gehen ineinander über, nur das Schwarz der Maske sticht heraus. Was will er mit mir machen? Ich glaube, ich bin schon am Ende meiner Kräfte angelangt. Das wird mir den Rest geben. Warte, ich sehe etwas Neues. Es ist ein gräulicher Gegenstand, den die Gestalt nun in mein Sichtfeld hält, der Gegenstand wird größer. Ist es etwas Ausklappbares, oder wieso? Nein, er führt es näher an mich heran. Was soll das? Ich nehme all meine verbliebene Anstrengung zusammen, um es identifizieren zu können. Ja, es ist etwas Spitzes. Etwas Spitzes? Was macht er dort?! Es wird immer größer, es nähert sich immer mehr meinem Gesicht, bis es fast mein komplettes Sichtfeld eingenommen hat. Auf einmal fließt in Strömen eine rot-schwarze Mischung über meinen Blick. Er schneidet mich auf, doch ich fühle gar nichts. Dunkelrot, ich sehe nur noch die dunkelrote Farbe vor mir. Was macht er... wieso... „Dauert nicht mehr lange, ich nehme Ihnen nur noch...“ Den Rest verstehe ich nicht mehr, ich unterdrücke die Stimme zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Sicherheit, dieses Wort ist eine Lüge. Mein linkes Auge sieht nicht mehr, nur noch eine einzige, permanente Schwärze. Was hat er getan? Irgendwas fängt an, an meinem Gesicht zu zwicken. Die Narkose hört auf. Das Zucken meiner Gesichtsmuskeln verrät dem Therapeuten wohl, dass er ein Problem hat: „Ups, okay, so früh sollte es nicht aufhören, zu wirken. Uno momento, gleich kriegen Sie noch was dagegen.“ Keine Ahnung, was jetzt kommt, aber es ist bestimmt wieder etwas, um mich ruhigzustellen. Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, doch es interessiert mich nicht mehr, was er mit mir macht. Klar, den einen oder anderen Schockmoment wird es noch geben, aber danach? Danach wird sich auch nichts ändern. Mittlerweile kann mich kaum noch etwas beeindrucken. Oder? Unwahrscheinlich. Ich komme wieder zu mir, gefesselt an meinen liebsten Stuhl. Dieses Mal habe ich ausnahmsweise nicht vergessen, was vor meiner Ohnmacht geschehen ist. Die roten und schwarzen Farben sehe ich immer noch vor meinem inneren Auge. Allerdings fühlt sich meine linke Wange etwas nass und klebrig an, ist das das Blut? Auf jeden Fall wurde die Blutung so gut wie möglich gestoppt, es fließt nur noch sehr selten ein Tropfen an meinen Hals. Wieso bin ich so unbeeindruckt? Das ist merkwürdig. Habe ich mich bereits an die Folter gewöhnt? Mit dem Öffnen der Metalltür blicke ich zu dem Psychiater, der eine Art Plastikbox in der Hand hält. Ich rechne schon damit, was gleich kommt. Er setzt sich vor mich hin, wie immer auf den weißen Ledersessel, und mustert mein Gesicht. Na, was hat er mir jetzt herausgeschnitten? „'Ah, ich sehe schon“, beginnt er zu reden, „Sie haben eine Vorahnung von dem, was jetzt kommt. Dabei verhalten Sie sich überaus ruhig, schön, so habe ich das gerne! Da will ich es Ihnen doch nicht vorenthalten.“ Anschließend öffnet er die Box, wo sich eine Menge Eiswürfel drin befinden, wobei jedoch der ein oder andere bereits rötlich gefärbt ist. Er greift vorsichtig hinein, bis er eine Art dicken Faden in der Hand hat. Nun, Faden ist relativ, es ist der Sehnerv. Der Therapeut zieht den Rest heraus: Es ist mein Auge. Wow, was für ein Schreck. Vor mir baumelt der Augapfel hin und her, als ob er mich damit hypnotisieren wolle. Aber wenn er das damit beabsichtigen würde, hätte er es schon längst getan, dies hier ist keine Einrichtung für Hypnose. Verunsichert führt die Gestalt ein kurzes Selbstgespräch: „Gar keine Reaktion... Gut, Spaß hin oder her, das hätten wir uns auch sparen können... Na egal.“ Er spielt ein wenig mit dem Organ herum und fragt mich: „Ob man aus einem Auge ein Jo-Jo machen kann? Ich meine, wenn man vielleicht den Sehnerv als Faden verwendet und dann eine Rille in das Auge einritzt, wo man ihn herumwickelt... Nun, da würde die Augenflüssigkeit austreten. Vielleicht könnte man es ja erst kochen, wie so ein hart gekochtes Ei. Könnte doch eventuell funktionieren, nicht?“ Ich zeige keine Reaktion. Beleidigt schüttelt der Therapeut den Kopf, legt das Auge zurück in die weiße Schachtel und verschließt sie wieder. Unerwartet tritt eine merkwürdige Stille ein, wie es sie noch nicht vorher gegeben hat: Der Mann mit der Gasmaske hat seinen Kopf gesenkt und denkt wohl gerade nach, während ich unbeeindruckt an meinem rechtmäßigen Platz sitze und auf seinen nächsten Zug warte. Schnell fällt ihm die Stille auf und er springt abrupt auf: „Tja, das wars erst mal für heute. Schlafen Sie sich ruhig aus, wir machen morgen weiter! Hey, und denken Sie daran, ich werfe ein Auge auf Sie!“ Rasch macht er sich aus dem Staub und verschließt die Tür hinter sich. Ich bin wieder alleine. All meine Sinne sind abgestumpft. Das, was ich höre, ist nicht mehr, als ein unverständliches Murmeln. Das, was ich sehe, ist nur ein verschwommenes Bild. Das, was ich rieche, ist ein gleicher, leerer, gefühlloser Duft. Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Nein, das ist das, was ich nach so langer Zeit entwickelt habe. Allmählich wache ich durch Musik auf. Moment, durch Musik? Wie kommt es, dass in meinem Zuhause Musik läuft? Außer den Worten des Therapeuten und meinem eigenen Flüstern höre ich hier doch nie was. Was hat es getan? Mein Blick wird klarer, ich erblicke den Therapeuten, wie er vor mir herum tanzt. Er tut das nicht, um mir etwas zu zeigen, sondern ganz für sich alleine. Er hat Spaß. Dann nehme ich die Musik wahr, überraschenderweise kommen mir die Klänge und Töne bekannt vor, doch es ist viel zu lange her, als dass ich mich daran erinnern kann. Oder kommt mir die Zeit nur so lange vor? Auf jeden Fall ist es eine Melodie, die eine gute Laune bereitet. Gerade für ein warmes, sonniges Wetter, draußen am... wie heißt es, Strand? Der Ort, an dem man auf Sand spaziert. Leider kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie es am Meer ist. Zu lange her. „'Ach, ich liebe es. Gefällt Ihnen die Musik auch? Sie kennen sie bestimmt“, ''murmelt er begeistert vor sich hin, guckt mich dabei jedoch nicht an. Emotionslos schaue ich seinen rhythmischen Bewegungen zu. Sorgenfrei summt er die Lyrics der Musik vor sich hin: „...We love everybody but we do as we please;'' when the weather's fine we go fishing or go swimming in the sea; we're always happy life's for livin yea that's our philosophy!“ Der Songtext könnte gar nicht unpassender sein, aber dennoch klingt es gut. Moment, ich weiß doch auch, wie es weitergeht... „''Sing along with us, dee dee dee dee dee,'' da da da da da, we're hap-pa-py...“ Ja, genau so. „'Na, kennen Sie es noch? Mungo Jerry – In The Summertime. Einfach Kult, von 1970. Das muss alle paar Wochen einfach mal sein, die letzten Male habe ich es bei ein paar anderen Patienten gezeigt“, erzählt er mir singend. Bin ich schon mehrere Wochen, Monate hier? Ist ja auch egal. Ich bewege ebenfalls meinen Kopf zu der Musik und meine Schultern, so gut ich kann. Jede noch so eingeschränkte Bewegung nutze ich aus, um zu tanzen und zu genießen. Ja, die Musik der 70er war einfach abgefahren. Nun bin ich hier, tanzend mit meinem einzigen Freund in einer ewigen Zeitspanne. Leider kommt die Melodie langsam zum Ende, sie wird leiser. Synchron dazu hört auch der Therapeut zu tanzen auf und guckt mich danach an, den Kopf nach rechts geneigt: „Schönes Lied, nicht wahr? Da fühlt man sich doch wirklich frei.“ Er hat Recht. Alle Sorgen sind verflogen, es ist schon beeindruckend, was Musik alles schaffen kann. Glücklich setzt er sich wieder vor mir in den Sessel, ich weiß genau, dass er dabei ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trägt, das jedoch in eine bedauernde Miene umschlägt. „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, rede ich nicht allzu oft aus meinem Privatleben. Allerdings habe ich eine wunderbare Freundin, die demnächst bei mir einziehen möchte. Bisher habe ich größtenteils alleine gelebt, abgesehen von einer langen Beziehung, bei der ich aber verlassen wurde. Aber, wenn sie bei mir einzieht, da würde ich mich total beengt fühlen. Können Sie sich das vorstellen, so ein bedrückendes Gefühl, als würde man die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung stehen?“ Ich nicke und schaue ihn bemitleidend an. Es muss sicher schwer sein, so einen abrupten Wandel durchzumachen, das ist ja schon beinahe wie ein Umzug. Nun nickt auch er zurück und redet ablenkend weiter: „Nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir mit der Behandlung fortfahren, doch das dürfte doch mittlerweile etwas einfacher von der Hand gehen. Also, bisher sieht es so aus, dass Sie tiefste Reue für den Mord an einem Menschen empfinden. Vermutlich denken Sie, dass die kleinen Kindchen die „Engel Gottes“ sind und dazu noch „unschuldig“. Wenn man es sich recht überlegt, klingt es doch schon bescheuert, oder? Ja genau. Kinder sind unerträglich, brauchen viel Erziehung und enden schließlich doch in einem widerwärtigen Menschen. Wir alle waren mal Kinder, jetzt sieh uns an, was für böse und durchtriebene Kreaturen wir geworden sind. Verbrecher, ja das sind Menschen, die niemals hätten geboren werden sollen. Was meinen denn Sie? Könnte ein Kind, dessen Gedanken in dieser fortgebildeten, professionellen Einrichtung entstehen und gezüchtet werden, jemals ein guter und fürsorglicher Mensch werden?“ Hmm... nein. Ein Kind braucht vermutlich Liebe, um richtig erzogen werden zu können. Liebe gibt es hier nicht, das, was hier stattfindet, ist bittere Realität und diese ist zu viel für ein Kleinkind. Wenn es das jedoch nie lernt... warte, wann ist man bereit, die Wahrheit über diese grausame Welt zu erfahren? Es ist zu jedem Zeitpunkt zu spät. Entweder man ist ein herzloses oder ein scheußliches, grausames Wesen. Irgendwie wünsche ich mir, er würde nur Lügen erzählen und einfach total krank sein, doch er hat Recht. Er sagt die Wahrheit über den Menschen. Das hat er schon immer getan. „'Ich werde Sie gleich wieder in den Raum bringen, wo Sie dann das Spiel vom letzten Mal wiederholen. Dieses Mal kriegen Sie sogar die Spritze, aber nur, weil Sie zu der Musik mitgetanzt haben und mir danach noch bei meinen Sorgen und Nöten zugehört haben“, erklärt er mir ruhig und holt dann sein Werkzeug aus seiner oberen Manteltasche. Hoffentlich dauert es dieses Mal nicht so lange und wird nicht so unerträglich. Bin ich traumatisiert? Bestimmt. Na, vielleicht wird es auch gut werden, immerhin bringt das die Therapie mit sich. Dass ich kein Mitleid mehr empfinde, vielleicht werde ich ja doch noch gesund werden. „'In Ihnen hat sich Hass angestaut. Unmengen an Hass. Das versteh ich, ja, das kann ich vollkommen nachvollziehen. Doch Sie müssen lernen, Ihren Hass zu kontrollieren und an den richtigen Personen auszulassen. Obwohl, im Grunde ist jede Person der Spezies „Homo Sapiens“ die richtige Person... Sie brauchen lange. Ihre Entwicklung scheint sich in eine riskante Richtung zu bewegen, ich möchte Sie nicht als Fehlschlag bezeichnen. Werteste Q-73, Sie haben durchaus Potential, einen Namen zu kriegen – und dies tun nur die erfolgreichsten Experimente. Wenn ich nur daran denke, an die Zeit des Projekt „Sleepless“... Wie dem auch sei, dafür sind Sie hier. Nun, lass uns weitermachen“, ertönt die Stimme des Therapeuten durch die Lautsprecheranlage. Ich bin wieder in dem Raum von gestern. War es gestern? War es letzte Woche, letzten Monat? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Die Tür öffnet sich und wie damals taucht erneut ein Kind auf. Ein kleiner Junge, mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und kristallklaren, blauen Augen. Die Worte des Therapeuten kochen, zusammen mit unberechtigten Vorurteilen in mir auf. Was ist, wenn dieses Kind ein Nazi wird? Ein dummer, verblödeter Antisemit. Aus irgendeinem Grund wird meine nächste Bewegung gehemmt, was ist das? Wieso kann ich mich nicht bewegen, die Narkose hat bereits aufgehört und gefesselt bin ich ebenfalls nicht. Warte, die Gefühle hatte ich schon mal. Wie hieß es nochmal, Reue? Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein! Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf verrät mir, dass das Kind niemals ein Nazi wird, dass ich aufhören soll, daran zu denken. Diese Stimme, die ich früher so oft so laut gehört habe, wird immer leiser und leiser. Ist es die Stimme der Vernunft oder die Stimme des Herzens, die leiser wird? Begehrt der Verstand den seelenlosen Tod oder das innere, emotionale Bedürfnis? Der Entführer bricht in meinen fast ausgefochtenen inneren Konflikt ein: „Ich weiß ja nicht, woran Sie im Moment denken. Aber vielleicht sollte ich anmerken, dass wir dem Kleinen als Gutenachtgeschichte das Buch „Mein Kampf“ vorlesen. Bisher gefällt es ihm sehr, vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass unser Vorleser es ebenfalls mag. Das Buch ist für ihn wie eine Bibel. Ich persönlich kann ja nicht allzu viel damit anfangen, allerdings besteht unser Komitee aus vielen verschiedenen Leuten mit allerlei rassistischen und sexistischen Ansichten. Ja, wirklich. Wir decken jeden Typus „Mensch“ ab, um aus jedem Patienten einen gesunden, ausgeglichenen Misanthrop zu machen, der vor menschlicher Achtung nicht zurückschreckt. Nur so nebenbei, seien Sie froh, dass Ihnen nicht mein Boss zugewiesen wurde. Denn was er für therapeutische Behandlungen vollzieht ist nicht von dieser Welt, glauben Sie mir, er ist ein richtig kranker Kopf!“ Haha, dann schätze ich mich glücklich. Meine Gedanken, die mich aufgehalten haben, verstummen. Aus den Zittern in meinen Armen formt sich eine starke Anspannung und ehe ich mich versehe, reiße ich meine Hände um den Hals des Jungen und schlage ihn gewaltsam zu Boden. Eigentlich will ich es doch gar nicht, wieso fällt es mir so leicht? Mein Blick dürfte aussehen, als wäre ich in Trance. In den hellblauen Augen des Kindes kann ich sein Schreien erkennen: „Wieso tust du das? Hör auf, bitte! Ich will leben!“ Doch dieser Hilfeschrei verblasst schnell, genau wie die Lebenskraft in seinem kleinen, schwachen Körper. Die Tränen unter seinen Lidern stehen still, doch ich übe mit meinem bloßen Würgegriff so viel Druck auf den Kopf aus, dass auch noch eine Träne hinunterfließt. Es ist vorbei, er ist tot. Ich habe zwei Kinder umgebracht. Interessant. Der zweite Mord fällt einem viel leichter, man fühlt sich mächtig. Man selbst ist der Bestimmende über Leben und Tod. Die Beurteilung wird verkündet: „Oha... das, das war.. das war schon mittelmäßig! Nun, wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben, es ist ein solides, unteres Mittelmaß. Hey, herzlichen Glückwunsch!! Zweifelsohne ist es noch ausbaufähig, klar. Aber das wird noch alles kommen, dem bin ich mir sicher.“ Ein Hauch von Stolz erfüllt mich, ihn beeindruckt zu haben. Zumindest ein wenig. Seine Worte sind der Auslöser dafür, dass ich in Gedanken verfalle. Gedanken, bei denen ich verlernt habe, sie zu pflegen. Was hat Zeit für eine Bedeutung? Welches Jahr haben wir überhaupt? Ist es übertrieben, sich diese Fragen zu stellen? Der Therapeut ist das Einzige, was ich noch in meinem Leben habe. Er ist mein bester Freund, in meiner Welt ist er ein Meister, der über meine Taten und meinen Verstand bestimmen kann. Wieso hat mich niemand gefunden, niemand hier raus geholt? Falls es dort draußen einen Gott gibt, so hat er mich verlassen. Weil ich nicht mehr existiere. Das Wesen, welches sich hinter der Maske verbirgt, ist mein neuer Gott. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war er es, der Therapeut war derjenige, der mich gerettet hat. Er holte mich aus der kranken Welt dort draußen raus. Und was bin ich? Sein Spielzeug. Nichts. Ich besitze kein Leben mehr und existiere in einem Universum außerhalb der Realität, die auf unserer Welt besteht. Ohne Herz, ohne Gefühle. Aber hier lebt man wirklich, unvoreingenommen. Menschen sind keine Mischung aus verschiedenen Rassen, da machen auch Sprachen keinen Unterschied. Ob weiß oder schwarz, das ist vollkommen egal. Wir befinden uns mitten im Genozid unserer selbst. Wie beim letzten Mal werde ich durch einen Betäubungspfeil stillgelegt. Meine liebe Bekannte, die Finsternis, übernimmt wieder in aller Pracht mein Sehvermögen und ich falle in einen tiefen, wohligen Schlaf. So wie immer. „'Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich Ihnen!“, ''ruft der Meister zu mir, dessen Stimme mir bereits so vertrauensvoll wie die eines besten Freundes erscheint, ''„wissen Sie, was heute für ein Tag ist?“ Ich spüre den Sarkasmus bereits, ich weiß genau, was jetzt kommt. „Ha, natürlich nicht! Fairerweise weiß ich es allerdings auch nicht, hier spielt der Tagesrhythmus nicht so wirklich eine Rolle“, lacht er und geht seine Unterlagen durch. Ich lächle ihn freundlich an, um so seine Begrüßung zu erwidern. Ein Witz am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen. Ein weißes Klemmbrett, speziell für mich angelegt. Das heißt ja, ich bin etwas Besonderes! Hier ist es bestimmt eine Ehre, eine eigene Akte zu haben. Kann man es sich vorstellen? Dass das ganze Leben in einer einzigen Datei zusammengefasst ist? Das ist doch bewundernswert. Dort draußen ist es lediglich ein Blatt, das sich „Lebenslauf“ schimpft. Das gesamte Leben auf ein paar Seiten Papier zusammengefasst, wir sind nichts. Der Therapeut fährt fort: „Wie schweigsam Sie sich heute verhalten... Sonst sind Sie viel gesprächiger. Nun, wie dem auch sei, Sie bringen heute das dreizehnte Kind um. Bisher konnten wir einen exponentiellen Fortschritt beobachten, voraussichtlich kommen wir heute an unserem Ziel an. Das wäre doch etwas! Nun, dennoch bin ich etwas enttäuscht, die meisten Patienten sind bereits nach sieben bis acht Tötungen fertig und können die Klinik verlassen. Sie müssen echt einen inneren Konflikt haben, bestimmt waren ihre ethischen Prinzipien nicht gerade leicht zu überschreiben.“ Wie eine Leiche starre ich ihm auf die Maske. Er ist von mir enttäuscht? Nein, bitte nicht! Ich muss ihn beeindrucken, sonst wird er es mir noch heimzahlen! Dann schneidet er mir ein weiteres Glied ab, nein, das darf nicht geschehen! Mein eines Auge, das Antlitz der Leiche zeigt Lebendigkeit. Er ist jedoch schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, durch jene Metalltür, wo meine Opfer auf ihrem Weg zum Galgen hindurch schreiten. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, ist dies mein einziger Zeitvertreib. Mal sehen, ob ich errate, wer durch die Tür kommen wird. Ein kleiner Junge oder ein kleines Mädchen? Wem darf ich das Leben entreißen? Ich denke, es wird ein Junge werden. Mein Atem wird ruckartig schwer, er fängt an, zu stocken. Stockender Atem? Ist das die Nebenwirkung eines neuen Medikaments? Nein, es sind wieder diese Gefühle! Was wollen meine Gefühle hier? Sie haben mich nur verletzt, sie wollten mir mein Leben zerstören und jetzt versuchen sie es wieder! In meinem Kopf kocht blinde, ungebändigte Frustration auf, wegen allem, was ich verloren habe. Wut und Zorn steigt in meinem Körper auf, mein Blut rast durch meine Adern. Jeder einzelne Muskel spannt sich bis zum Äußersten an, dass es schon schmerzt. Physische Schmerzen sind selbstverständlich, doch die lassen sich noch ertragen. Bei dieser Last konnte ich ja lernen, ihr zu entwischen. Dieses Mal hingegen ändert es nicht. Zweifelsohne werde ich gleich ausrasten, ja, ich werde auf das Kind stürmen und es zerfetzen. Doch... ich freue mich darauf. Dies sind die Momente, wo ich Gott spielen kann. Ja, da ist es! Ein kleiner, 6-jähriger Junge im blau-weiß-gestreiften Pullover, mit etwas längeren, braunen Haaren und dunkelbraunen, großen Augen, wie bei einem Teddybär. Ich hatte Recht, es ist ein Junge! In mein Gesicht fährt ein Grinsen, zähnefletschend rase ich wie eine Bestie auf allen Vieren auf das Kind zu. Ich bin hier das Monster, das die Welt von seiner Plage befreit. Furchtlos. Durchtrieben. Von Gott erschaffen. Das Kind kann keine zwei Sekunden schreien oder um sein Leben betteln, schon reiße ich es nieder, halte es mit meiner linken Hand auf den Boden. Ausnahmsweise gehe ich nicht mal mehr auf seine Blicke ein, ich will es nur noch umbringen. Meine rechte Hand erhebt sich – Erster Schlag. Das Kind fängt an zu kreischen. Wie drückt man es noch gleich aus? „Es schreit wie am Spieß“, ja, so war das. Über einen Spieß verfüge ich hier bedauerlicherweise nicht. Zweiter Schlag. Er hält seine winzigen, machtlosen Hände schmerzerfüllt an seine vielfach gebrochene, blutige Nase. Der Kleine kann sich freuen, dass er überhaupt noch eine hat! Verwöhntes Balg. Nun, nicht mehr lange. Dritter Schlag. Stille, doch sein schwacher Atem haucht noch an meinen kalten, linken Arm. Sein Gesicht ist schon etwas entstellt und mit Blut geschminkt, daher kann man die richtigen Wunden kaum erkennen. Ein Jammer. Ich komme mir wie ein Künstler vor, ein blinder Künstler, der sein fertiges Werk nicht betrachten kann. Vierter Schlag. Jetzt müsste er tot sein, glaube ich zumindest. Fünfter Schlag. Die Gesichtsmerkmale sind nicht mehr genau zu identifizieren. Siebter Schlag. Zehnter Schlag... 16. Schlag. Wenn man jemanden umbringt, passiert nichts. Es ist nur ein Papier, das man zerreißt und dafür wird das eigene Papier mit einem Schlussstrich versehen. 22. Schlag... Dann verbringt man die restliche Zeit eben als selbst bestimmender, freier Mensch im Gefängnis oder als gefangene Geißel unter Staatshand. Die Welt ist nicht mehr als ein Spiel und der Einsatz ist unser Leben. 39. Schlag... Das hier ist meine Freiheit. Meine gerechte Strafe und Rehabilitierung. In der Psychiatrie kommt der Mensch zum Vorschein, den man wirklich verkörpert. Gerade dann, als ich mich fast durch seine hässliche Visage zum Boden hindurch geprügelt habe, kommt mir ein Gedanke: Es tut mir nicht leid um all die toten Kinder. Kein wenig. Wieso auch? Kinder werden immer in Schutz genommen wegen ihrer Unschuld. Doch sie werden alle erwachsen, sie werden, genau wie wir, Teile einer grausamen, menschlichen Rasse. Das ist das, was mir mein Meister ganz am Anfang schon erklärt hat. Warum sollte im Ernst nur Gutes über Kinder gesagt werden? Sie werden alle noch massig Fehler machen, wie jeder Mensch. Warum wird Kindermissbrauch und Pädophilie nicht veröffentlicht und immer in allen Dingen unterdrückt oder zumindest übermäßig vorsichtig behandelt? Weil wir in verdammten Lügen leben! Die grausame Wahrheit wird verschwiegen, kein Mensch in eurer verkommenen, konformistischen Gesellschaft kriegt jemals Bilder von der Wahrheit zu Gesicht. Ich schlage auf den Leichnam des Kindes ein. Das ist die Realität! Eine warme Hand berührt meine linke Schulter, ich werde wieder aus meinen Gedanken hinaus in die Situation geworfen, dabei höre ich gleichzeitig mit dem Schlagen auf. Ruhig und entspannt senke ich meinen rechten Arm und betrachte meinen Handrücken. Wer hätte es gedacht, Blut. Doch nicht nur von dem Kind, nein, es ist auch etwas von meinem mit dabei. Anscheinend habe ich die letzten zehn, zwanzig Male auf den Zementboden eingehauen, ohne es zu merken. Amüsant. Vollkommen ohne Mitgefühl stehe ich auf und mustere die Person, die meinen Blutrausch unterbrochen hat. Der Therapeut, mein bester Freund. Er trägt immer noch die Maske, doch von ihm strahlt eine Aura aus. Ich weiß genau, dass seine Augen in diesem Moment strahlen, er ist stolz auf mich! Mir ist es gelungen, seinen Vorstellungen zu entsprechen! Nach so langer Zeit! War es das wert? Ach, was frage ich mich da, ich muss mit dieser Skepsis aufhören – natürlich war es das wert! „Mitgefühl ist eine Krankheit. Wir Menschen sind keine Rasse, die dazu da ist, um zusammenzuleben. Nicht die Mörder sind die bösen Menschen, nein, sie sind diejenigen, die ihr inneres Wesen komplett ausleben. Soldaten sind auch nicht mehr als Mörder und werden in manch einem Land als Volkshelden gefeiert – sind wir nicht alle krank? Wir, die nie einen Menschen mit eigener Hand umgebracht haben? Dazu sind wir da, wir sind da, um zu töten, uns selbst auszulöschen. Das gehört zu unserem natürlichen Wesen. Sie sind kuriert, meine werte Q-73! Sie sind ein vollwertiger Mensch, wie ein Mensch sein sollte. Wenn Sie nach draußen treten, werden Sie die Welt mit einer anderen Perspektive betrachten, Sie werden sie so verabscheuen, wie es ein klar denkender Mensch tun würde. Vielleicht werden Sie auch auf andere von Ihnen treffen, andere, ehemalige Patienten. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie die Welt aussehen würde, wenn immer mehr Menschen hier gewesen sind. Ist es nicht ein Utopia? Wissen Sie jedoch, dass ich stolz auf Sie bin.“ Die Worte klingen wie eine Prophezeiung, die ich mit strahlenden, bewundernden Augen annehme. Er steht immer noch still vor mir, seine Hand hält er an seinen Unterkiefer. Leider beabsichtigt er nicht, die Maske abzunehmen, er denkt lediglich über meine Leistungen nach. Geduldig warte ich auf sein letztes Statement. Seine Meinung zu meiner Abschlussleistung, wofür ich wahrscheinlich etliche Jahre benötigt habe. Ich habe es geschafft und das Einzige, was zwischen mir und der Akzeptanz Gottes steht, ist die Bewertung dieser Tat! „Jau, reicht, kannst gehen.“ Was? Was soll das heißen? War das alles? Hat er mich gerade geduzt? Ach, wen interessiert die Anrede. Da muss doch mehr hinter sein! „Kannst gehen“, was soll das denn sein? Mein ganzes Leben für ein bloßes, kurzes Abschreiben? Als ob er mich loswerden wollte? Mein einziger Freund? Oder meint er damit mehr?! Er wendet sich meinem empörten Gesicht ab und macht sich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ich renne hinter ihm her, wobei ich realisiere, dass ich mit ihm in einem Raum bin, ohne gefesselt zu sein. Ist das der Beweis? Er duzt mich und das? Diese zwei Dinge? Ist dies meine Belohnung, ist das die Anerkennung, nach der ich mich gesehnt habe? Ich... ich weiß es nicht! Keine Ahnung! Warum? Wieso werde ich jetzt entlassen, weshalb schickt er mich nach draußen? Das hier war mein Leben, das hier ist mein Leben! Ich will nicht wieder weg, was soll ich denn machen? Das... das... was soll ich dabei denken? Was soll ich dort draußen? Ich bin entstellt. Ich habe vergessen, wer ich bin und was ich machen kann. Mein Meister fasst mir an die Hand und zieht mich mit sich mit, zum Gang. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkommt mich, als er mich durch die Tür geleitet hat. Das ist das erste Mal, wo ich mich bei Bewusstsein in diesem Flur befinde. Hilfe, das ist mir alles viel zu plötzlich! Dieses Neue... fühlt sich merkwürdig an. Das Unbekannte wirkt bedrohlich, ich bekomme Furcht und beginne, mich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, erfolglos. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich genug Kraft, mich von ihm loszuziehen, doch ich will Gott nicht provozieren. Er schleift mich weiter durch den Gang, als ob ich ein wildes Tier an der Leine wäre. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich jedoch, was sich alles im Gang befindet, das ist schon mal was Positives! Alle Stahltüren zu den einzelnen Zellen. In welchem Sektor befinde ich mich noch gleich? Rechts neben den Türen wurden Nummernschilder angebracht, ich sehe sie alle an mir vorbeiziehen: 187, 186, 185... Ein verdammt großes Gebäude, mein Zuhause... Keine Ahnung, wie lange er mich durch diesen monotonen Flur führt. In der Ferne erblicke ich allerdings wieder etwas Neues. Es sieht aus wie... Fenster. Fenster an der Wand, doch es scheint kein Sonnenlicht hindurch. Was sich wohl dahinter befindet? Von Neugierde getrieben schaue ich nach rechts durch die Fensterscheibe, wie sie immer näher kommt. Da ist sie! Was verbirgt sich hinter... was... Sofort halte ich inne: Auf einmal befinden sich vor mir dutzende Personen, die allesamt einen weißen Arztmantel und eine Gasmaske tragen. Sowohl rechts als auch links entdecke ich all die anderen Psychiater dieser Einrichtung. Zeitgleich drehen alle ihre Gesichter in meine Richtung, sodass ich vor Schreck nicht realisieren kann, woran sie gearbeitet haben. Aber jetzt, zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten, befinde ich mich im Mittelpunkt. Ich werde von Göttern betrachtet. Die Glasscheibe neigt sich dem Ende zu, die Blicke verfolgen mich auf Schritt und Tritt. Mühsam wende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von dieser merkwürdigen Situation ab und richte meine Konzentration wieder auf den langen Gang. Die Götter haben mich gesehen! Ich bin... ein Kind Gottes! Und ich werde... von ihnen akzeptiert! Die Nummern der Zelltüren sind fast vorbei, 14, 13, 12. Danach erkenne ich nichts mehr. Es existiert kein Grau mehr, es existiert kein Ich mehr. Ganz weit hinten steht das große Tor zum Paradies, nur, dass ich mich schon auf der Seite des Paradieses befinde. Dennoch ziehen sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben und meine Zunge fährt über meine Zähne. Durch diese Pforte gelange ich in die Hölle, unsere Erde! Gleich darf ich wieder morden, meine nächsten Opfer erwarten mich bereits sehnsüchtig. So ist es doch, oder? Ja... Gleich ist es soweit! Meine Hände nehmen mehr und mehr die Form von Krallen an, ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie in das sehnige Fleisch der verdorbenen Menschen zu rammen! Nun stehe ich direkt davor, ich weiß nicht, was in der nächsten Minute passieren wird, doch es wird mir tiefste Befriedigung bereiten. Der Therapeut, mein Gott, mein bester Freund dreht sich zu mir und streicht mir langsam über meine ungepflegten, kaputten Haare. Ich bin eine Bestie! Du, stummer Leser, Du hast mich die ganze Zeit hierbei beobachtet, hast stets weitergelesen. Na, hattest Du Freude an meiner Qual? Warts nur ab, Du wirst der erste, jämmerliche Mensch sein, den ich heimsuchen werde! Schließlich öffnet der Therapeut die Tür und das warme Sonnenlicht strahlt mir auf mein wiedergeborenes Antlitz. Die Therapie ist abgeschlossen. ©M.K. Corvus , 2013-17 -> Die Psychiatrie 2 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas Kategorie:Experimente